SailorSun's Awakening
by DarkSaturn
Summary: how sailorsun came to be...


Sailor Sun's Awakening  
  
  
In the dark shadows of the night, she walked, silently. Always avoiding danger, or looking for it. Rachell Solarstarr, always climbing the palace walls to escape her proper life. Proper, was always the words she hated, since she never wished to be like that.  
Her hair was as black as the night. Her eyes, which was the best part of her features, were an enticing sky blue. Rachell was taller than the other girls on the Sun, but she didn't mind. She always took the oppurtunity to fight the guys to show off and scare all the other females. The boys, she always got along with since she loved to joke around saying she was a guy.  
'the life a princess is so boring' she thought to herself as she walked through a lush forest. She smiled, "But then again the life of a prince is more free, i wish......nope, would never happen." she reminded herself sitting by a lake. Seconds later she heard sounds from behind her.   
"Vernico, don't try to sneak up on me, it never works." Rachell said to her best friend, but was pushed to the ground in return. "But I wasn't planning on sneaking, just sparing." he said and pinned Rachell to the ground. "Do you wish to have children Vernico?" she asked him. Vernico stood up quickly and stepped back. "Thats what I thought." Rachell said and laughed. Vernico sat down next to Rachell. "So what are you doing sneaking out this time of night?" he asked. "I'm just ticked because my mom and dad want me to meet some guy from some other galaxy, but you know how I feel about my parents setting me up with all these snobby boys who like to call themselves princes." Rachell replyed. Vernico punched her in the shouder. "Hey, I am a prince." he whined. "So, you I can stand." she proclaimed and kicked Vernico into the water. "You know, it wouldn't hurt if you just wore a skirt or dress for once." Vernico tilted his head, "It might be a little interesting." he added and laughed. Rachell glared at him, "I prefer to wear baggy pants thankyou, besides, if I would wear a skirt, it would be to short for my mothers liking." she replyed and giggled. "But I should get going, guards are probably heading to my room right now." she said and ran off.  
"Alright, whats your excuse this time?" a voice called out as Rachell crawled in through her window. "Sorry mom, I lost track of the time watching the moon." Rachell said apologetically. "Well, you can apologize to Trent, the prince of Uranus, I will be back to check on you later." Rachell's mother replied with a scowl and left the room, locking the door behind her.   
"Prince?" Rachell asked looking around. But noticed a shadow coming up behind her, and turned around quickly. "Hello Rachell, i trust your outing was well?" Rachell remained motionless as she looked at Trent. He was tall, 6'1 she estimated, had short blond hair that was spiked, and had midnight blue eyes, he was thin, and had a medium build. He stared down at Rachell, who was dressed in baggy black pants, and a dark maroon thin strap top. Rachell stood back a little under his gaze. "Your staring prince." she said looking up at him. He kept his gaze, and changed the subject. "My sister Haruka, wants to meet you." He said and motioned for Rachell to follow him after he picked the lock on the door that Rachell's mother so graciously locked.   
Trent led Rachell into another room and left her there. 'well, seems like people are enjoying leaving me behind.' she thought to herself. She looked over at the balcony, where another figure stood. She was tall, a little shorter than her brother, had blond hair like him, but had dark green eyes. She looked over at Rachell. "I heard you were scolded by your mother." she said looking at the moon. "Yes I was, I'm sorry if it bothers you." Rachell replied. "Don't worry, my mother and I are always bickering to, so I guess I have no room to talk. I'm Haruka." she said and shook Rachell's hand. "Rachell" she replied smiling. "So, do you think my brother is annoying?" Haruka asked. "Well, honestly, he makes me nervous, and I feel uncomfortable around him." Rachell said and sat down on the balcony railing. "I understand, but most princes are like that, which is why I don't like them, but the planets princesses are always much better." Haruka said as she blushed a little. "The only one I haven't met is Jade, she's from the planet Dead Star." she added. "Why haven't you?" Rachell asked. "Well, the planet Dead Star does not exist anymore, it was attacked and destroyed. But a lot of people think Jade is in a time warp, and will appear soon, but nobody knows when. But anyways, I am extremely bored, lets get out of here before my brother comes back." Haruka said and jumped off the balcony. Rachell followed.  
Hours later, the two had returned home, creeping through the palace so as not to get caught. There destination was to be Rachell's room, but of course Rachell knocked over something. "Shhh..." Haruka then looked around. "I have been looking for you two. Where have you been?" Rachell recalled that voice quickly. "We were just you know, hangin out, nothing really mom." she said. Lights came on in the room. "Uh-huh, well aside from that Rachell, you and Haruka have been called to go to the moon, Queen Serenity asked me to send you there. Get your things together, you'll be there for awhile." she said and walked out of the room. Rachell looked at Haruka. "Alright, this is very good, Serenity lets us do whatever we want there, c'mon lets go." Haruka said and pulled Rachell to her room.   
"I really, really hope Michiru got called there to." Haruka said throwing a few of her things in her bag. "Who is Michiru, and why are you so jumpy about seeing her?" Rachell asked curiously. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell a soul. Michiru is the princess of Neptune, and she is the one I love." Haruka said. "Now c'mon, lets get your stuff ready." Haruka said walking out with a shocked Rachell. "You know what, I think that is so freakin cool." Rachell added.  
Later that day, Haruka and Rachell had arrived on the moon. "O.k, I have been here before, so I know where all the rooms are. Must find Michiru." Haruka said running up the stairs leaving Rachell behind. Rachell sighed, and leaned against the wall. "Hello Rachell, it's good to see you again." a voice called and Rachell looked around. She saw to her left Queen Serenity. "Hello, where is my room going to be, I'm tired of carrying my things around." Rachell asked. "Just run toward wherever Haruka went, your room is right next to hers. Rachell, did your mother happen to tell you anything before you left?" "No, why?" Rachell replyed. "Well, I am gonna tell you about this before anyone else does. You are to be the next Sailor Sun. I trust that you will like this assignment, since I know you are the tomboy type like Haruka. You and the outers senshi, will be meeting later, but I believe you need to get to sleep." she added and Rachell took off to her room.   
"Haruka! Where are you?" Rachell yelled walking through the hallways. She bumped into someone in the next hallway. "Oww...gomen, gomen." Rachell said clumsily. She jumped back. "Um...hello, my name is Rachell Solarstarr, whats yours?" she introduced herself politely. "Michiru Kaiou. Nice to meet you princess of the Sun. Have you seen Haruka anywhere?" Michiru replyed. "I think she went looking for you, um.. do you know where her room is?" Rachell asked. Michiru pointed to the door next to her. "Thats your room right there, Haruka's is next door. She's not in there though, I already checked. Well, I gotta go search for her. See ya." Michiru said and ran off. Rachell walked into her room.  
"Wow, now I understand what Haruka was saying." she said and whistled while looking around her new room. She put her bags on the floor and climbed out on the balcony, looking at the stars.  
"Jeez, the moon is a lot nicer than the sun, maybe now I can lose this slight tan and become completely pale again. Mom will kill me....oh, well." Rachell layed down on the marble banister. "And now I am to be Sailor Sun, thats so cool, now I get to kill people when fighting." Rachell plotted. Someone burst through the door, slaming it shut behind them, nearly knocking Rachell off the balcony in surprize.  
"Haruka, must you do that!?" she yelled. "Sorry Rachell, but hide me, Ami is trying to teach me about manners when it comes to running through the hallways, hide me!" Haruka ran around the room frantically. Rachell had met Ami before, a very polite and intellectual girl, though a little to serious about her education. "Haruka, quit ranting on and on, c'mon, I saw Michiru a while ago, but lets just jump off the balcony and sneak back in through the servants passage." Haruka looked at Rachell suspiciously, "You have a lot of nerve, you realize how much trouble you can get into if you get caught? Thats why you need me, I have done that before already, and you need my help to get around without being caught, seems how you have never been here before." Haruka and Rachell leaped off to the ground with ease, and snuck away into the palace once more, of course not getting caught. "Really now, all that running so we don't get whipped and tormented by Ami's intellect. Alright, there's Michiru, I am going back to my room to rest, later Ruka." Rachell ran off.  
That night, all the teenage girls of the system had received their powers. The boys, however, were chosen to stay at their home planet's, and rule. They were sent home, and the girls remained at the moon's palace to train.   
********************  
"Hey Haruka! Can't you move any faster, or do you prefer me to whip you?" Rachell said, now Sailor Sun. Haruka, who was now Sailor Uranus. She stood back, and Sun could feel the energy being gathered. Rachell backed up quickly, seems how Uranus has already learned her attack, and how to control it with great amounts of power. "World..." Uranus began. "Oh, shit!" Rachell leaped away. "Shaking!!" Uranus threw the attack at Sun, knocking her off her feet. She layed on the ground twitching a little, and you could hear a faint 'ow'. Uranus walked over to her, a little concerned. "Rachell?" she asked, and kicked Sun a little. Uranus looked down at the girl, and heard the faint sound of metal. Her eyes widened as she stepped back. Rachell had stood up slowly, power finally emerging from her body. Uranus flinched a bit as she felt a blade slice her cheek gently. Sun laughed, and stepped back from Uranus, showing off her weapon. "Oh, you wanna play with swords now huh? I'll play your game." The space sword had appeared in the air next to Uranus. She grabbed it, and swung out a Sun. She glanced at Sun's weapon, a double-bladed sword. The sound of steel clashing could be heard from where Neptune and Pluto stood. Neptune glanced at Pluto a second, and winked. Pluto grinned, and teleported next to the two teenagers at battle.   
"Die evil child!" Uranus yelled swinging at Sun after she had sliced her arm. Sun winced, but continued fighting in concentration. She sensed someone else near, but ignored it. Bad idea. She saw Uranus fall to the ground, then saw white, and collapsed. She looked up when realizing she had been hit, and saw a grinning Pluto. She sat up while detransforming, and pouted. "Damnit Setsuna, it's not enough that you can pop up anywhere at the most embarassing times, nooo, now you have to interfere with once again, a battle with Haruka. God you can be such a bitch sometimes." she said, and realized she should of shut her mouth, of course not till she felt another blow to her head. All she could hear in the background, was Haruka laughing. 'she'll pay for that one' she thought. Slowly Rachell slipped into a long sleep.  
"Rachell! Get up already, you've asleep for at least 16 hours." Haruka yelled shaking Rachell out of her peaceful sleep. Rachell stirred, "Jade?" she asked. Haruka paused for a minute, then shrugged off what Rachell said in her sleep. "Get up!!" she said and pushed Rachell off her bed. She heard a satisfying yelp from Rachell when she woke up. "Damn you Haruka, and damn the world, i'll never get enough sleep." 


End file.
